hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa O. Jones (Alabama)
Alabama '''is a fanmade character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers/Axis Powers: Hetalia. She received the name Alyssa O. (Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Carreido) Jones as a human name. Her birthday is December 14th. She is the 22nd State of the 50 States. (Please do not edit without permission, if contact needed on the character please contact silver-and-jayla on Deviantart, jaylathehedgehog on Youtube, or Silver-and-jayla's talk page.) (This page is not yet finished) Appearence '''Alabama has dirty blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back, she has a small e-zone curl on the right side of her bangs, it's a small one so it can easilybe mistaken as another piece of hair sticking out. Her bangs go down to her middle forehead, ust above the eyebrows. She has hazel-ish green eyes, and she She wears a pink tanktop with "Alabama" imprinted on the left and the flag on the right. She has about 10 scars in the shape of an X on her left arm, 4 scars in the shape of an X on her right arm, and a tattoo of a Black Bear on her right shoulder and a tattoo of the words "We Dare Defend Our Rights" on her back. Personality and Intrests Alabama has a cheerful attitude and smiles alot, but can be way too naive. She can easily led on and can believe anything, this also makes her easy to trick into anything. She also has a slight Southern accent, since she is a southern state. She can be found annoying at times since she may get too exictied over things. She tends to have a love for wolves though, which anything that has to do with wolves, she'll love. She also has a love for Black Bears. She tends to love Football, but since she has a different number of teams in the state, she'll cheer for them all, even for the ones that suck or are doing bad at the time. She's also VERY forgetful. Alabama has a "slight" ''of a cursing issue if her favorite Football team loses, or if she was angered in any way. She tends to have a liking for Wine and Beer. She dislikes having to speak about any wars she has been apart of, no matter if she lost or won, knowing that either way she had damage at her home. She defend for her rights, hinting that she takes her State Motto seriously. When she is alone, she can be found looking at a wall. She'll be humming and singing softly to herself. She doesn't like being alone, for unknown reasons, so when she is alone, she comforts herself by singing and humming. Relationships Spain Alabama and Spain both get along well, they also have some history together dating back to the dates of 1540 and 1559. Also historic dates will go back to 1783 through 1818, when Britian gave Alabama back to Spain. Both are happy characters, so both are easy-going and what not. Though they don't interact much. She calls him "Spain" or "Antonio" France Alabama and France are, well, in a father daughter well. Back, in the time of 1702 through 1762, she was colonified by the French. She calls him Papa when she alone with him, but around others she'll refer him as "France" or "Francis" England/Britian Alabama and England get along, though Alabama loves to fool around and when speaking to him, she throws in random French and Spanish to the English, and speaks American English to top it all off. She has history with the Brit believe it or not, dating back to 1763 through 1782, when Britian took Alabama from French Care. Then in 1783, Alabama was giving to Spain from Britian. Other 48 States She will get along with them pretty well, but when some start to talk about the Civil War, she will tell them not to say a thing and she'll storm off, EXPECIALLY if it was any of the states who were in the North side. Though all 50 States together do tend to get into agruements alot, and most horse around. Alabama does horse around, but only with the Southern States, since she's most comfortable with them. Florida Alabama has a problem with Florida...She just doesn't neccessarlly like Florida. Due to their compettions with Rocket Making, and that Alabama claims that Florida stole her flag. Whenever Alabama does something, the first thing she'll do is say "FLORIDA DID IT" in either a muttered, hushed, loud, or normal voice. *On a roleplay chat, Florbama is a pairing. Alabama being a tsundere about it and not wanting to admit her feelings while FLorida is scared to admit his. Alaska and Hawaii She loves her dear younger siblings to death and will do alot for them. She keeps promising America that she will go visit them one day, but hasn't even visited them once, do to her forgetfulness. Alternate Universes Second Player Universe (2PTalia) The "Second Player" (AKA 2P) version of Alabama is rather more violent than the orignal, though she isn't ''that ''violent. The "Second Player" version of Alabama's human name was given Jade O. Jones, yet her appearance changes alot, along with her personality, so it's best (atleast to the creator of Alyssa O. Jones) to leave this as it is now. Discord Universe 'Discord, not to be confused with Discorded. ''Discorded will be explained in the third paragraph.' The "Discord" version of Alabama was a representation of a Humanized Discord (from the My Little Pony Cartoon/Show) but with another character. In this Alternate Universe, Alabama has a horn and an Antler (both being mismatched) one a deer antler on the left side ontop of her head, the other a blue-ish goat like horn on her right side ontop of her head. The whites of her eyes are a yellow-ish color and her iris' color are now red. Her left arm seems rather normal intill you look at her elbow. Her left elbow and down is a lion's forearm (along with the paw). On her back, there ae two wings, both mismatched aswell. The left wing being a large bat wing, and right wing being a large bluejay wing. She also now has a long red dragon like tail with a white fluff of fur at the tip of the tail, and her ears are now almost cat like. Her skin tone changes from peach to a light grey color, while her hair is now a black, along the hair line plus a few streaks, and mostly grey. Alabama's clothes are now in patches of different types of Fabrics. Normally in this Alternate Universe, she'll be floating or flying in the air, saying something about "Enternal Chaos will return" or anything with the word chaos. She has powers as well to "Discord" people into their "Discorded" selves. She takes her title as "Queen of Chaos", somewhere along in one timeline she has been turned to stone. A "Discorded" self is a very dull colored version of a person, Discord Alabama judges all of the people by six elements. The Elements are: Laughter, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generousity, and Magic. The way she turns the "Normal" to a "Discorded" Figure is by tricking them by using one of those six elements, turning their colors into gray. Nyotalia Universe The "Nyotalia" (AKA Genderswap) version of Alabama is a male, being in this universe Alabama's gender has been swaped. The "Nyotalia" Alabama received the human name Anderson O. Jones. "Nyotalia" Alabama's design is still being worked on. Songs (Fanmade) Marukaite Chikyuu Hey, Hey Papa Could I have some wine? Hey, Hey Mama Hey, Hey Mama No matter what I do, I can never forget The taste of those grits out of my head Draw a Circle, thats the Earth Draw a Circle, thats the Earth Draw a Circle, thats the Earth I am Alabama Draw a cirle, thats the Earth Look at it, thats the Earth Could it be Earth? I am Alabama! Ah, a fabulous world can be seen by a stroke of a paintbrush What a beauty! ALABAMA~! Trivia *She loves all of her football teams, but gets upst if more than 1 of them are having a bad season. *During the Civil War, she was extremly damaged at the Battle at Mobile Bay, then after that war, she was extremely hurt and sick. *Alyssa's name was oringinally Jayla, due to an error from the creator of the character, that forgot her own character's name. *Her birthday is December 14th, the day she became a state. She is a Sagittarius. *The creator said that Alabama's head canon singing voice is something like this. Category:United States Category:North America Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Hetalia